


Reticent

by mohinikapuahi



Series: January 2014 WOTD Drabbles [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi





	Reticent

Danny stood on the very edge of the balcony, watching as his new ‘staff’ spoke together. He was reticent about interrupting, so he remained hidden in the shadows of the palms, watching them with interest. His eyes were repeatedly drawn to the tall, dark-haired man. His chest was bare, golden and muscular, the only clothes covering him a green sarong that barely brushed at his knees. Danny couldn’t help but wonder what role this man played on his staff, whilst not thinking at all about how hard it would be to untie the knot that sat nestled against his hip.


End file.
